


Cover Up

by queen_sinnamon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_sinnamon/pseuds/queen_sinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik is hurt, and Hongbin can't let anyone see that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Up

**Author's Note:**

> VIXX petting Ravi's Error buzz cut gave me feelings.  
> Also cross-posted from [here](https://twitter.com/QueenSinnamon/status/757518104318443520). Enjoy!

Hongbin watched as Wonshik put his hood up for the third time in 5 minutes, a tick starting in his right eye. "Stop that," he finally said, and Wonshik turned to him with a pout. "But I look like a dweeb." Hongbin returned his pout with a flat frown, smacking the rapper's hood back down and revealing his new 'do.

Shaved to within an inch of its life and then dyed red to cover the damage leftover by his previous electric blue hairstyle. Hyuk had joked that he looked like a matchstick and they had all laughed, until Wonshik posted a selfie and the comments flooded in. "Wtf", "Omo oppa, is this a joke?", "Ew unfollowing". Hongbin had seen them first and was just about to open Wonshik's account (password was his sister's birthday, so predictable) to hide them when he found Wonshik staring at his laptop, eyes big and glossy, eyebrows scrunched up in that way of his when he was sad. He had seen. Hongbin was too late.

Now they sat in the back of the van, on the way to the airport where fans were sure to be waiting for them, armed with their phones and expensive cameras. Wonshik couldn't stop fiddling with what was left of his butchered hair, shifting it left and right in hopes of discovering a hidden angle to it but to no avail. It had been cut too short for anything to be done to it, and Wonshik whimpered in defeat.

Hakyeon twisted on his seat in front to look at Wonshik and said, "You look great, if you ask me. Very manly." It was almost an off-handed comment, but Hongbin knew better, and for once he could almost admit he was glad their leader joined their car. Almost. "But he wasn't asking you," he shot back even as he flashed Hakyeon a grateful smile, dimples out, and Hakyeon nodded, digging in his man-purse for something. He came up with a pair of sunglasses, handing it to Wonshik. "Here, you'd look even cooler with these."

Wonshik didn't look convinced but put them on anyway, slouching in his seat.

Soon, the car stopped and they filed out of the car, and Hongbin nearly hugged Hakyeon for giving Wonshik the sunglasses because as soon as they stepped out, several gasped in disbelief and started whispering, pointing not-so-subtly at Wonshik's head. _Rude._

The heavy tint of the glasses hid the kicked puppy look in his eyes, but Hongbin knew too long under those criticizing stares and Wonshik would tear up. Face hard as stone, letting his displeasure be known, he steered them quickly in the boarding area where none of their fans could follow, not even waiting for the other van to arrive with the rest of VIXX.

Wonshik was starting to crack at security check and Hongbin fought so hard to keep from yelling at them to hurry. Once they were in, Hongbin grabbed Wonshik by the elbow and led him to the bathroom, thankful to find it empty.

Hongbin found the "CLEANING" sign, hung it outside the door, and locked themselves in as Wonshik slid down, squatting. He ripped the sunglasses from his face, replacing them with his hands, and sobbed quietly into his palms. Hongbin sat down beside him, one arm around the other's shoulders and patting him soothingly.

Hongbin loved their job and their fans, but he hated how easily, how quickly they were under fire for things as stupid as hair, and Wonshik...Wonshik was especially sensitive, proud of their work and hungry for praise. He took criticisms harder than most of them (second only to Hakyeon). "I-it's not as if I had a choice," Wonshik muttered between sobs. "If I had known this would happen, I-I wouldn't have..." He was cut off by his own sobs, and Hongbin tried to console him, patting his back and murmuring words of comfort, but Wonshik only cried harder, louder, as it all crashed down on him in waves. Disappointment, sadness, hurt, and the unfairness of it all.

Hongbin understood, and sometimes it kept him up at night too, but right now, he needed to silence Wonshik. They couldn't be discovered here, not like this. It wouldn't be a scandal, but it would still be an issue. Hongbin could already hear footsteps outside the door and, in his panic and out of any other options, he grabbed Wonshik's face and pushed his lips against the others, and the touch surprised them both.

Wonshik's lips were salty with tears, but so soft and warm, and when Wonshik gasped from shock, Hongbin slipped his tongue inside his mouth, muffling his whimpers and licking at everything he could reach until Wonshik stilled, pliant against him. Hongbin thinks he might have tried even tried to embrace him, pull him closer, or maybe just to pull him away. Hongbin couldn't be sure because he had pulled away himself, mind reeling from what he had just done. He was going to be screwed but at least Wonshik had gone silent, staring at him with confusion that he probably mirrored.

Wonshik opened his mouth to say something but Hongbin was already standing, crossing to the sink to grab some paper towels and coming back to wipe at Wonshik's tears. "Don't mind them, you look fine," he said, crumpling up the paper towels and lobbing them to the bin. "You didn't become an artist for your hair."

He knew he was echoing Wonshik himself, back when he was having doubts. "You didn't become an artist for your face alone."

And Wonshik knew too, the memory bringing a small smile to his face. Hongbin smiled back, wide and all teeth and dimples, and placed his hand back on Wonshik's cheek, moving further up to his hair and then the back of his head, rubbing his palm against rough bristles. "Besides, this feels nice."

Finally, he cracked a smile, which quickly turned into giggles as he leaned his head against Hongbin's palm, and the other boy rubbed at his fuzz more furiously.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥  
> If you enjoyed, liked, or loved this story, please let me know by leaving a comment, kudos, or a little gift to me through [here](http://paypal.me/ChaJungPiggybank).
> 
> I'm not requiring you to do any of that, it's completely up to you. I would just be very thankful for any and all kinds of feedback.
> 
> Have a nice day! ♥


End file.
